Dustin Browder
|fgcolor= |image=DustinBrowder Real1.jpg |imgsize=200px |birth= |death= |race=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Blizzard Entertainment (formerly) |job=Lead designer of StarCraft II (formerly) Game director of Heroes of the Storm (formerly Game director of Ares (formerly) |family= |concattop= |nocat=x }} Dustin Browder is a former employee of Blizzard Entertainment. He was the lead designer of StarCraft II, game director of Heroes of the Storm, and the lead director of the canceled Ares canceled StarCraft shooter. He left Blizzard Entertainment in mid-2019. Biography Browder has worked in the video game industry since 1995 at a variety of companies, including Activision, Electronic Arts, and Simon & Schuster Interactive. He has experience in developing real-time strategy games, most notably as lead designer for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and Command & Conquer: Generals, and as game design director for The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth series.Dustin Browder. MobyGames. Accessed 2008-04-08. Blizzard Entertainment hired Dustin Browder on March 14th, 20052007-07-20. StarCraft 2: Interview mit Dustin Browder (in German) GameStar. Accessed 2007-07-22. to the position of senior designer.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. He says he brought no knowledge from his previous job at EA, since he wasn't working on games designed for e-sports there.Dustin Browder, Dave Remo. 2009-10-26. The Design of StarCraft II (page 2). Gamasutra. Accessed 2009-10-26. Browder was later made game director of Heroes of the Storm.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm – All Videos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-11-14 He left this position in December, 2016, departing to join a new project within Blizzard.2016-12-08, Dustin Browder departs Heroes of the Storm, Alan Dabiri steps up as game director. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2016-12-09 In 2017, Browder was assigned as lead developer to a StarCraft first person shooter named Ares. However, in June 2019 the project was canceled, and the staff moved to other projects.Sources: Blizzard Cancels StarCraft First-Person Shooter To Focus On Diablo 4 And Overwatch 2 Kotaku.com 06-6-2019 He retired from Blizzard Entertainment not long after the project's cancelation.After a Terrible 2019 Blizzard is Going All In at BlizzCon Kotaku.com 10-28-2019 Battle Reporting On the battle.net forum, Browder used the handle "Cavez". When announcing games, he's been known as "T-Bone".Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. He has an extremely enthusiastic reporting style and uses the phrase "terrible terrible damage" so muchBlizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2009-04-16. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. it has even been proposed as a cheat code; Browder acknowledged the mockery.With all these advanced techniques you mentioned, such as focus fire (http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3172090&p=1), Will the Stalker still do Terrible, Terrible damage even without focus fire? Also, I think Terrible Terrible damage should be a cheat in StarCraft II that makes all your units kill everything in one shot. LOL!=) Cavez, Lolod. 2009-01-07. Question for Cavez, about the Stalker. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-01. It's even been used as a nickname.SC2 Exhibition Match. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-09-27. In terms of personal gameplay, Browder is within the diamond .Dustin Browder, BisuDagger. 2011-03-05, Meeting Dustin Browder. Teamliquid forums, accessed on 2011-03-07 Trivia goliath made after Dustin Browder|thumb]] In StarCraft II, the Spartan Company s portrait is based on Browder. This is in fact intentional, as people at Blizzard Entertainment have noted via a running joke that Brian Sousa, whose likeness was used for the regular goliath, bears resemblance to Browder, As such, the Spartan Company unit portrait was based on Browder to reflect the joke in-game.2010-05-02, Blizzard's Dustin Browder talks StarCraft 2. JoyStiq, accessed on 2010-05-03 References Browder, Dustin